Frustration
by joannahobbit
Summary: smut. Mac has caused Stella some frustration of late and she's going to make him fix that.


**So here's my first 'M' rated story. Never written something like this so reviews would be helpful. Also (insert shameless plug) if you've not read it yet (or reviewed my latest chapter!!) check out my in progress story "Blood, Ink, Dirt".**

**If I owned this I'd be in Stella's position as described in this story.**

XXX

Three weeks. That's how long Stella had been frustrated. And it was all Mac's fault damn him. And he was going to pay.

_Three weeks ago:_

_Stella had been having a rough day; PMS coupled with 46 hours of work and a particularly gut wrenching case. It was really no surprise then that the littlest thing had set her off; spilled milk. Literally. Taking five minutes to eat Stella had grabbed a carton of milk from the break room fridge and opened it only to accidentally knock it off the counter moments later. The damn had burst and Mac had come into the room to find a sobbing detective._

"_Stella? Are you ok?" Concern was in his voice._

_Sniffle_

"_Stella?" He approached her, bringing her face up to his with his hand. _

"_I'm sorry Mac." Her watery voice responded. "I guess I'm just overwhelmed and when I spilled the damn milk I couldn't hold it back any more."_

_Noting the tiredness in her eyes Mac gently guided her to a chair and proceeded to clean up the mess. "It's ok Stella. When was the last time you slept?"_

_Even through her tears her look was clear._

"_This is not about me. Answer the question."_

"_A while."_

_All that got her was the Mac Taylor stare._

"_More than 2 days."_

"_Come." Mac tossed the milky rag into the sink and extended his hand to her._

"_What-?"_

"_You're going to take a nap in my office. I've got paperwork to do and can keep an eye on you so no one disturbs you and so you don't try to get out of sleeping."_

"_I'm working on a case!" she protested weakly as they walked the hall to Macs office._

"_And if you're so tired you miss something? Thirty minutes minimum. That's all I ask." The tone of his voice brooked no disagreement._

_He opened the door to the office, allowing her to precede him into the glassed in room, then guided her to the couch. After seeing that she was comfortable he went to his desk, got some files then came, sat and placed her feet in his lap. "I'll be here when you wake up."_

"_Thank you Mac." She barely had the strength to mumble as sleep quickly overtook her. Moments later it was clear he thought she was fast asleep, she heard, so quietly she'd have thought it was a dream had it not been for the vibrations she felt as he spoke – _

"_You're welcome my love."_

Since then her nightly rituals had been fruitless. Usually the little toys that lived in her bedside table worked their magic quickly but not anymore. Not since she had heard those words come out of his mouth. She had gone through more batteries since that day than she had in the last month.

She had never said anything to Mac about what she had heard but it was time to do something about it. She knew now how the man felt about her and was damn sure how she felt about him. Today was her day off and she had invited Mac to dinner several days previous knowing she'd have the day to prepare.

Seven o'clock came, bringing with it a knock. Smiling she opened her door.

"Mac! I missed you today!" She greeted him with a hug. She hadn't missed the way his eyes had darkened when she opened the door. Her dress was simple but low cut and wrapped around her tiny waist and tied over her left hip.

"C'mon, dinner's ready." She grabbed his hand and led him to the other room. Dinner was simple, just salad, bread and a simple seafood pasta dish. It was quickly eaten and cleaned up, the conversation in the interim typical of the friends, light and comfortable, with just a hint of something more under the surface. Finally she sent him back to his seat (of course he had insisted in helping her clean up) with the promise of an amazing dessert.

Taking a deep breath she calmed her nerves. "You can do this." She told herself. "Bastard's got it coming to him anyway for what his word's did to you." Grinning in anticipation she picked up her tray and walked into the dining room. Mac's quizzical gaze landed on the cloth covered tray then rose to the face of the woman carrying it.

"Don't worry." She reassured him, setting the tray on the table. "You're gonna love it. There's a catch tho."

"Oh?" Clearly he was curious.

"Yes." And very quickly she stepped behind him and tied his hands to the chair. Thankfully he was to surprised to resist and she was quick enough that by the time he had gotten over his surprise she was finished.

"Stella?" His voice was uncertain. "What's going on here?"

She came around to face him and straddled his lap. "Do you trust me?" The question was loaded. Their gazes held for several heartbeats until he nodded. Once.

"Yes." It was a whisper.

"You have made me a frustrated woman Mac Taylor." She purred as her hands untied the strings at her side and slid the garment off her body. "And you are going to pay for that." Underneath she had on a corset that barely covered her breasts. And nothing else.

Mac swallowed. "What did I do?"

Stella smiled, noting the strain at the crotch of his pants. "I heard you when I fell asleep in your office that day. And since then, I've not gotten any release." With the last word she reached over and flicked off the cloth that was covering the tray, revealing several toys that usually remained in her drawer. She moved to unbutton his shirt. "Apparently you consider me to be your love. And since I've been using you as my nighttime fantasy for the past several years I thought I'd make fantasy reality." Her hands did not stop moving as she spoke.

"Stell-"

"Shhhhh…." She covered his lips with hers. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you….my love." She felt him harden beneath her as she began to nibble the now exposed planes of the chest in front of her.

Her hands moved lower.

"Stell-" this time he stopped as he gasped for breath, his hips bucking toward her as she ever so slowly removed his belt, making sure not to touch him where he wanted her most. Soon he was naked save for the shirt hanging from his arms, having been pushed as far back as the restraints would allow.

Stella smiled and ran her hands down his very hard length. Mac moaned and thrust up to her. Suddenly she stood up causing him to cry out at the sudden lack of contact. She reached behind her and produced a large rubber ring.

"Three weeks, three orgasms." The look in her eyes only made him harder. "This stays on until I've had my first two. Then for my last one, it comes off." She pushed it to the base of his cock, making him feel like he was going to explode.

Stella then sat on the table, placing one foot on his thigh and the other on his shoulder, giving him a perfect view of her naked, glistening pussy. He was so focused on that part of her that he did not notice what her hands were doing until he heard a purring noise. Dragging his gaze to find the source he felt himself getting harder.

In her hands she held a large, pink, rabbit vibrating toy. Slowly she ran it in between her thighs, and finally, so slowly that the movement was almost not noticeable she began to inch it inside of her folds. Stella jumped a little and moaned when it touched her slit. "Ohhhh Mac." Her voice was low. At her words Mac knew he'd have exploded had it not been for the exquisitely painful ring that kept his cock full and throbbing. He couldn't take his eyes off her hands and what she was doing to herself.

The vibrator was all the way in now and Stella was writhing and gasping as it moved inside her. "Ohhh Mac!" She gasped, jumped and arched as the toy twisted inside her. Her free hand slid up her body to her chest, stroking and pulling at her tits, causing her to moan even more. "Maaac…fuck me!"

If it weren't for the restraints Mac would have jumped up and taken her right there. Hearing her voice so low and throaty and her mouth uttered such dirty words was making him wild. All he could do was thrust his hips up in an unconscious move. The foot she had on his thigh moved to his groin and began to rub. He sucked his breath in and thrust again.

"Stella! Please! At least let me touch you." The desperation in his voice was masked by the arousal.

Pausing what she was doing to herself she leaned to him and planted an opened mouth, lusty kiss on his lips. "Not yet. And delayed gratification is good for you." She removed her hand from her breast and ran it from his shoulder, down his chest to his cock, pumping him once. "_Augh!_" She smiled at his vocal reaction.

Leaning back again she turned up the motor on the toy that was still inside her. The faster movements made the muscles quiver and jump in her abdomen. It was not long until she was laying back on the table, screaming his name, riding out her orgasm as she thrust against the phallus in her pussy.

He couldn't watch, it only made his cock hurt more, but he couldn't pull his eyes away, the sight made him only more turned on. He needed a release.

"Stella! I need – "

She sat up, finally recovered from her orgasm. Her eyes were dilated and it was obvious she wanted more. "Your turn soon love. Remember, it's not coming off until I've had one more." With those words she slid off the table and returned to his lap. Grasping his cock she met his eyes and impaled herself on him, crying out at the feeling of his rock hard member inside her. That toy had _nothing_ on him. He was long and thick, but not overly so. Just enough to make her feel completely full. She began to thrust her hips in an upward circular motion.

Mac's pain was only somewhat abated. Every time he thought he couldn't get harder and more aroused she did something else. Like lick his jaw and suck his throat. And it only made him harder. At least in this position he was touching her after a fashion. He could kiss her and while it was an awkward position, if he lowered his head and she arched just as she was doing now he could get his lips and tongue to her tits. The hardness of his cock made him extra sensitive and he could feel every inch of her sheath. It was like being inside of the tightest, sexiest glove. Her moistness and heat felt so fucking good, the pleasure of it taking his mind off the pain. He thrust up into her adding to the friction she was creating causing both of them to moan.

"Maac! Harder! Faster! More!" She pleaded. He was more than happy to comply, pistoning into her faster and faster. She reached behind him, hanging onto the back of the chair and rode him hard, moaning and screaming his name. It wasn't long until she came again, pounding onto his cock, squeezing him in a vice like grip. "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaac!!!!" His name on her lips in the throws of orgasm was the hottest thing he had ever heard.

Still panting and thrusting against him she grinned wickedly. "That was two. I get one more. But first…" She reached behind him releasing him from his bonds. He quickly pulled his arms free and lifted her of him and placed her onto the table. She whimpered at the loss of him from inside her. Mac was so hard he could barely get the ring off. He tossed it away and moved over the spent woman before him.

"My turn." He thrust into her again, roughly. A little scream of pleasure escaped her lips. Again he began to move inside Stella, but this time he was rough, he had nothing in mind other than his own release and he was bent on getting one soon. He bent over her and took her tits into his mouth, suckling and biting, marking her as his own. She lay there and took it, moaning and occasionally thrusting up to meet him, reaching behind his head and clutching him to her.

"Fuck me Mac. Fuck me hard." She mewled and cried out, quickening her pace to meet his frantic thrusts.

"Harder….faster. More!" Her breaths came out in little gasps as her legs wrapped around him in a vice like grip.

Mac felt his release and did not bother to hold it back. "STELLA!" Screaming her name he emptied himself into her. The cock ring had held back his orgasm and so when he finally got his release it was long and powerful.

Stella could feel his seed emptying into her and his cock twitching as he started to come. Feeling his cock as it twitched powerfully inside her made her orgasm again. Harder and longer than her other two previous orgasms. Over and over again, she screamed his name, in time with his thrusts as they rode out their orgasms together.

Finally they were spent. His legs gave out and he sank back into the chair.

"Stella…that…was…" he gasped out.

"Amazing?" She purred and shakily pushed off the table to sit in his lap.

"Past amazing." He pulled her into an earth shattering kiss. "I'm sorry for frustrating you like that."

"Mmmm." She began running her tongue along his clavicle. "I'm not. It was worth it."

Smiling he stood up, keeping her in his arms and began walking to her bedroom. "Good thing I'm off tomorrow. And it's too bad you're not feeling well." He kissed her again. "At least, that's what you're gonna tell whoever answers the phone when you call in tomorrow. I've been waiting too long for this."

_Finir_

XXX


End file.
